eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Beric Rowan
Beric Rowan is a half-drow from Breland. He inherited a pact from his mother, which originlly came from his father's line. When he first received it he didn't know anything about it other than there was a voice in his head and a sword in his hand. After a long while of searching for answers he has it mostly figured out, and he only had to die a couple of times to do it. History Beric is the son of a Brelish general from the Last War, Urik Rowan. She was known as controversial during the war, and while she retired a hero, she was always haunted by the war. After she died Beric inherited her journal, and the more he read from it the more he could tell that something was wrong. It lead him to Mistmarsh, a town in Breland. He was very drawn to the Faded Forest and would often mention checking it out.Ep. 1 Dancing With Shadows Chapter One Through studying the journal left to him by Urik, he started learning a magic different than he was being taught in seminary. This magic seemed more powerful and more quickly accessed, and he left the church in favor of this new power.Ep. 8 Eberron Reviewed 2 Discovering his father Beric grew up not knowing who his father was, only that he was someone Urik had a brief romance with. Over time he learns more about him and even gets close to meeting him, until ultimately Eladrin gives his life to bring Beric back from the dead.Ep. 32 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Four Syrania The angels of Syrania are not at all pleased to find Beric in their home. He's singled out amongst the whole group and brought before the angelic tribunal. Dex argues his case of being not evil, though Beric is more interested in finding out what the angels know of the drow that they speak of who travelled through their plane who had the same darkness in him. Just as the angels are about to give their verdict, Farlan steps in and demands trial by combat, over the objections of Beric and Dex. He knew the ruling the tribunal would have made and would rather fight his way out. The angel gets beaten down horrendously, and the rest of the angels, Gabriel in particular, are not happy with the way the four adventurers handled the fight. When the party finally finds their way back to Mistmarsh, Curse-Bringer appears without being summoned. Beric tries dismissing it and the sword falls on the ground. After an awkward pause Dex tries to pick it up, but Curse-Bringer shoots back into Beric's and and informs him that things will be different from now on. Beric starts to demand and explanation, but the sword disappears before he can finish his sentence.Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 "Underground, look for cave." Beric learns from the giant Gaulronak about the types of drow on Xen'drik, and after consulting Curse-Bringer is relieved to hear his father was from the Umbragen drow—underground, look for cave. Gaulronak also shares that long ago, the elves were slaves to the giants. Flamekeep After Paulo dies, Beric and the rest of the party, led by Gram, go to Flamekeep to talk to the Keeper of the Flame, intent on finding out why the resurrection spell failed. There, he tries once again to make contact with the Raven. To his surprise, he feels himself pulled towards the silver column of fire that Jaela uses to speak to the Flame. Instead of hearing Tira Miron's voice, he hears the Raven's. She's much colder than before. Her view of death has changed; while before she believed it should sometimes be stopped or undone, now she wonders why that could ever be. Death is death; it can't be wrong. Melysse even goes as far to imply that many wrongful deaths wouldn't have happened if she hadn't brought him back. He's indignant at the suggestion that this is somehow his fault. Melysse tells him it isn't wrong or unjust; it's simply fate, and fate can't be avoided, even by him. Belashyrra's Offer In the depth's of Khyber, Belashyrra appears in the dreams of Beric and his companions. An offer is made: don't speak of him or his deal, and Belashyrra will guide them to one of the Destiny Arms. Beric agrees. They're guided to some ruins of an ancient elvish city, and in order to open the sarcophagus that holds the artifact, they each step into separate alcoves–and are shut inside, each by themselves. Belashyrra appears to Beric, Booyah, Dex, and gives each of them an offer. He offers to give Beric the ability to know where the weapons are, if a creature is wielding them, and who that creature is. There's a steep price for that power, though: his eyes. Beric considers carefully, and not knowing another way of finding the weapons, agrees. Belashyrra swipes his hands across Beric's eyes, and blackness covers his vision. The Pact When Beric first inherited his warlock pact, he didn't know the power he was wielding. He started reading his mother's journal and learning its magic, unaware of what it would turn into. Over time he began to understand it more. After losing Draconos, Beric retreats to his family's estate in First Tower. He visits his mother's grave to have a talk with Curse-Bringer and manages to drag out small bits of information about the pact. Though it was passed down to him through his mother, the sword truly belonged to his father. It's through his bloodline that the power has been passed, and Curse-Bringer is dismissive of Urik's possession of it. Beric tries asking him what their purpose is, their mission, and who Curse-Bringer is. The sword answers in vague terms of fighting darkness and serving the light, and that he's part of a greater power.Ep. 13 Eberron Double Feature! Receiving Curse-Bringer Shortly after Beric, Draconos, and Dex arrive in Sharn in their search for Crast, time is literally stopped and Beric sees a vision of the past. There's a hooded figure walking down the street. He greets a drow in a low voice and talks of a coming battle, and that the drow's people will be needing him. The figure hands him a sword, and the vision fades. In real time Sharn, time is still frozen, and the figure appears before Beric. He tells Beric that Beric must do what his family could not, and when Beric questions how he knows his family the figure says they are one and the same. With that he's gone, and floating before Beric is the same sword that was passed to the drow. He feels a compulsion to reach out and grab it. He takes it, and time starts again. A voice in his head asks who he is and introduces itself as Curse-Bringer—it's clear that it's the sword talking to him.Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 Completion of the Pact Finally Beric has collected all thirteen parts of the pact. Finally Erebus is whole and able to answer questions. The answers he gives, however, just further shake Beric's world. Once they're on Dal Quor and Beric activates the pact, the anchored points on Eberron will cease to exist—Flamekeep will not hold the Flame any longer. This brings on more questions from Beric, and Erebus tells him the stories he's heard aren't entirely true. There's no demon lord corrupting the hearts of good people. The conflagration is whatever people make of it. Beric, exhausted both physically and mentally, dismisses the sword, and continues lying on the floor.Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven Death Beric, Therudak, Dex, and Sam are traveling through the jungles of Xen'drik when a man dressed in robes of the Silver Flame stumbles onto their path, begging to be killed. Tusks sprout from his jaw and Dex screams as he starts transforming unwillingly into his bear form. Beric swings for the cleric, and Dex manages to keep enough control to not attack his friends while they battle this wereboar. They think the battle is over when he gets thrown against a tree and knocked out, but another two wereboars burst onto the path and start attacking them. Beric manages to fight off the infection a few times, until finally he feels the corruption spreading through him. He focuses on finishing off the wereboar and then goes to the cleric. After everything has quieted down, he leaves to find the pack the cleric was holding that he's been told has wolfsbane in it, which can cure lycanthropy. Beric goes looking for the pack, but instead finds himself with a drow holding a blade to his throat. The drow (later to be revealed as Drakir) offers to bring Beric to his shaman. Beric considers and tells him he needs to inform his companions where he's going. When he gets back to the clearing with the others, Sam provides another solution: belladonna. A highly poisonous plant, but with the possibility of curing lycanthropy. Beric takes it without thinking. The cure doesn't work, and his strength drains. He starts walking back towards the drow, falls on the path, and dies. Dolurrh Beric wakes in a landscape of gray and shadow with a figure standing over him that he recognizes as Curse-Bringer. He gets up and sees the scene of his death, frozen in time. Curse-Bringer tells him they don't have much time; they need to find a way back, through some place that coterminous with Eberron. As he talks Beric stands in shock; he died, he's supposed to join with the Flame. They're attacked by a sorrowsworn, and Beric isn't able to cast spells, so they run. They're saved by someone Beric is shocked to meet—Urik Rowan, his mother. After a heartwarming reunion, Urik tells Beric about the queen she's serving under: the Raven. She helps souls find their way to the afterlife, and rules over the Shadar-kai–those who are stuck in Dolurrh until the pact is complete. Urik takes Beric to meet with her. They enter the hall of the Raven, and Beric tells her his story. The Raven is very interested, and when he finishes tells him of her own pact. She says they can join their pieces of the pact together and become strong enough to return him to his body in Eberron. Once back, he can continue the quest of completing the pact, which she believes will release the souls trapped there. Alternatively, he can stay with her in Dolurrh, ruling as part of her court. Being the last of his line with no heir, he could potentially become as powerful as her one day. No matter how nice it could be, Beric sees no way he could justify leaving all the souls of his ancestors trapped if there's something he can do about it, and chooses to return to Eberron. As they walk across the frozen wasteland of Dolurrh, the Raven gives Beric more information about the pact. She tells him of the Qabalrin and how they made a deal with a great entity, and how he can reform the sword into whatever shape he wants after the merging is complete. Beric asks that before he returns, he has a chance to say goodbye to his mother. The Raven waves her hand and a portal appears. Through it steps Urik, and the Raven gives them a moment to themselves. They're both quiet for a moment, and Beric tells her he's sorry to be going. Urik waves it off and tells him how proud of him she is. A lesser man would have chosen to stay. He's made a name for himself and will carry on the family legacy, and she couldn't ask for more. The portal reappears and the Raven steps through once again. She leads Beric to the cavern that Eladrin has used as his base of operations, and they see, through a wash a gray, the large crystal shard in the center of the room. Beric's body is strapped to it, and Eladrin on a table nearby. Drakir stands over him looking stern, and Dex and Therudak rush around, helping to prepare the ritual. A rip opens up and chaos breaks out as the lich appears once again. Hastily, the Raven and Beric merge their pacts. Soul Reaper and Curse-Bringer are thrown to the ground as cloaks, and as Beric summons the sword Soul Reaper wraps around it. Beric feels himself being pulled towards his body in Eberron, and the sword is plunged into his heart. Resurrection After Beric dies, Dex vehemently protects his body. After a scuffle with Drakir, the drow tells them of his shaman, and that he might be able to bring Beric back.Though Drakir is doing it to get Curse-Bringer and not from the goodness of his heart. The two of them and Therudak bring him to the shaman, who turns out to be Beric's and Drakir's father, Eladrin. Eladrin is devestated that his son, who he never got to meet, is dead, and sends the party off to retreive the last ingredient he needs for a ritual he's been preparing; a Khyber dragonshard. When they return, Eladrin has them strap Beric's body to a massive Siberys shard in the middle of his workroom. Eladrin himself is tied to his worktable and tells them this is the cost of the ancient elven magic; a life for a life. As the light in the shard on Eladrin's necklace starts glowing, so does the Khyber shard they've placed in Beric's holy symbol. Light pulses from Curse-Bringer into the holy symbol, and it becomes enveloped in silvery light at the same time that Curse-Bringer is covered in shadow. The shard in Eladrin's necklace plunges into his chest, and at the same time Curse-Bringer starts floating away from Beric and takes a horizontal position, then plunges into him. Beric's eyes open and he begins to gasp for air. Relationships Storm Lord Paulo Omaren The party is invited to a gala at Varen Lassite's estate. White Dex and Therudak skulk around and feel out of place, Beric comfortably falls back on his practiced pleasantries, having grown up attending events that he didn't want to go to and where he didn't know anyone. After some mingling, a beautiful woman with raven hair speaks up from behind him and asks for him to get her a drink. Beric immediately leaves to get her a drink. They continue their flirting when he returns, Beric mentioning her fancy rapier and her noting that Beric is without a sword. Paulo offers to protect him if any fight should break out and and Beric assures her he's capable of handling himself. She starts sauntering off and smirks over her shoulder, saying she's quite sure of that. When the White Raven barges in and demands everyone's valuables, Paulo makes eye contact with Beric and gives him a challenging look, both hands resting on the hilt of her rapier.Despite this, she doesn't actually participate in the fight. Beric is immediately ready for a fight. Afterwards, having been stabbed through the shoulder and bleeding from an artery, Beric doesn't manage to hold back a wince when standing up to flirt some more with Lady Omaren. She says not impressed with his erratic fighting style, but she likes it nonetheless. Oriana Beric forms a close bond with the fiery fourteen-year-old. They first meet when she's attempting to steal Coming Dusk, and Beric in return gives her and her brothers some gold and advice: be careful, because someday they'll steal from someone less kind. He later saves her from a lich, though he's not in time to save her brothers.Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five She flees Stormreach on Borrowed Time with them and starts training under Beric. Physical Attributes At the start of the campaign Beric had ink black hair, palid, dusky skin, and black eyes. He didn't look particularly healthy, and could possibly have been mistake for a vampire. Post-resurrection he became more and more deathly looking, but after Erebus's possession ended thanks to the genie, he's back to looking like his normal vampire self. Beric makes a deal with Belashyrra that results in the loss of his eyes, and in their place is flesh covering his eye sockets.Ep. 106 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Eight Post-Dolurrh After Beric comes back from Dolurrh, his skin darkens to a genuine gray, instead of his regular ashen color. Very faint silver lines like the tribal drow crisscross his skin and his hair is streaked with gray and silver.Ep. 36 Ancient Memories Chapter Two Powers and Abilities Class Abilities Eldritch Invocations Warlock invocations can be swapped every level. * Curse BringerAn invocation from the Unearthed Arcana version of the Hexblade. Philip replaced it with Devil's Sight after Xanathar's Guide to Everything was released, and with it the official invocations. * Devil's SightEp. 39 Ancient Memories Chapter Five * Eldritch SightEldritch Sight was replaced with Devil's Sight after he came back from Dolurrh. * Mask of Many Faces * Otherworldly LeapEp. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six Kensai Maneuvers * Hand of Force Feats * Prodigy * SentinelEp. 138 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Six Pact Abilities As Beric collects pacts and makes his own stronger, he unlocks special abilities from them. * +1 to AC * Cannot be Charmed or Freightened. * Similar to his sixth level Hexblade ability, Beric can summon a shadar-kai from Dolurrh as an action. They appear in an unoccupied space within 120 feet of him, using the statistics of a Shadow with a few exceptions: their aligment is neutral, they're immune to effects that turn undead, and they do not create new shadows. They remains until they're dropped to 0 hitpoints or are dismissed and they follow the orders Beric gives them. Magical Aura Perception In exchange for Belashyrra taking his eyes, Beric gains the ability not only to locate the Destiny Arms, but to perceive magical auras. He describes it as looking at a light and closing your eyes; you can still sense the light somewhat, and it's something to that effect.Ep. 108 Rising Tides Chapter One Spells The primary way Beric accesses spells is through his warlock class, but he also uses other methods like Coming Dusk and the Book of Vile Darkness. Items Previous Quotes "I'm not a vampire." —Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One "It's entirely on me, and all you want me to do is continue to fight evil and protect the good? That's . . . that's not intolerable." —Ep. 13 Eberron Double Feature! "This is probably not going to help assuage your concerns, but I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to a voice I hear in my head that comes from my sword." —Ep. 16 Darkness Rising Chapter Three "What if this power inside me is evil? I'm not saying I'm evil, but what if this power inside me is?" —Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 "I have grown up in the light of the Silver Flame, and the greatest danger we are taught is the temptation to do evil in the name of good." —Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 "If you let the world burn down around you while you're trying to save it, then you've saved ashes." —Eberron Reduced Episode 2 "Why do we constantly dance to the tune set for us?" —Ep. 84 The Five Runes Chapter Three "I'm not interested in being your weapon. You are not what I made a deal wtih." "I never considered you a weapon, Beric. You're a solider. You always have been a soldier. You tried to run from that fate and it pulled you back." "Well I'm not interested in being in your army. And you're not the one we came to see." "Very well, Beric. Good. Luck." —Beric and the Raven, Ep. 89 The Road Below Chapter Three "I've had, in a very, very short amount of time, an immense amount of experience of immortal and near-immortal creatures talking to me like they're the headmaster of a school and I've just been summoned to their office. I hate it more than I thought I could hate anything, and it makes me want to kill you." —Ep. 106 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Eight ‎Unconscious Count # Knocked unconscious during the battle with the warforged on the train to Sharn.Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three # While fighting the shadow bears that infected Dex. # After being infected with lycanthropy, Beric takes a "cure" of belladonna. His strength is reduced to 0 and he dies.Ep. 27 Trials and Tribulations Chapter Three # He gets knocked unconscious by Sevalrin, the vampire werebear in Lucan's lair.Ep. 44 Ancient Memories Chapter Ten # Beric gets hit with a sneak attack by a House Phiarlan assassin. List is not up to date. Trivia * Beric was taught to never take the stairs during a fire. Instead, always use your ability to Misty Step.It worked, after all; he got to the second floor faster than Dex and Therudak. Ep. 14 * He was also taught to never eat magical food.And apparently to never read magical books. Ep. 20 * Beric had a level of Sorcerer and Paladin before settling on Kensai starting on episode 50, and for a time was Pact of the Vessel, a homebrew pact Philip created. He was also the Shinobi subclass for Kensai while being possessed by Erebus. * Beric is immune to optimism.Ep. 46 The Power of Words Chapter One Gallery Beric-Color.jpg Beric.jpg|Artwork by Andrew Leonardo Michael Misisco References and Footnotes Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Elf Category:Drow Category:Members of the Pact